Eponine's Infuriating Savior
by lookcloserhere
Summary: Éponine nearly gets raped, Enjolras saves her. Not leaving her alone he plans on changing the girls fate.
1. Chapter 1

Éponine walked down the cobbled street, she wore thin leather shoes that didn't block away loose rocks that sometimes stabbed at her feet. Her ripped and worn dress and shawl did nothing to keep out the cold either. She had nowhere to go, no one to go home to. Her father beat her and she had left them anyways. Her brother Gavroche left them long ago, he had sense to do so when he could. She was not so lucky, but one day they had gone to far, and she could never return. Not that she wanted to.

"Mademoiselle, how about some fun for the night?" A stranger reeking of sick and drink came from the darkness, he pushed her back against the wall, shoving his hand up her skirt.

"No! Get off!" She cried, but he just put a hand over her mouth, she bit him hard feeling something crack between her teeth.

"Merde! You whore! You wretched little slut, you broke my hand!" He yelled, fear suddenly overtook her, she needed to get out of there. Now. Or she would be subjected to the police and then what? Grabbing at what she had left of her clothing and dignity she ran for it. The man grabbed her by the arm, wheeling her around and letting his hand hit her cheek. She gasped in surprise, recoiling against his fists in a position she knew all to well.

"You'll get it for that you bitch!" The man growled. Éponine crumpled, she was in for it. There was nothing that could be done, she would be defiled, again, and then thrown into the streets, or worse.

"Let her go, Monsieur." A familiar voice said from directly behind her, a warm hand took a hold of her waist and the man let go of her wrist quickly. The man looked afraid, and as the savior stepped in front of her she understood why. It was Marius' friend Enjolras, and he held a gun in his hand.

"I wasn't doing anything! She came on to me. I was just trying to save myself from her filth!" The man spat.

"Enough! I saw what happened, all of it. So your petty little lies wont work with me. I suggest you leave, now. I have every right to send you to the police for what you've done." Éponine stood directly behind him, her hands on his back. She was surprised with how he was acting, she had never thought strong freedom-bent Enjolras cared for women like her.

"Alright alright. No need to call on the police, I'm gone." The man sauntered off back into the dark. Enjolras turned to her, and Éponine realized she was shaking.

"Are you all right, Mademoiselle?" He asked, looking down at her. She hadn't realized how attractive he was until she was this close, his messy blonde hair worked with his rough attitude. His blue eyes actually looked concerned, and that confused Éponine deeply.

"Yes, thank you Monsieur." She replied, they stood awkwardly for a minute, Enjolras watched her, studying her every move.

"Where are you off to, Little Marius' Shadow?" Her cheeks burned, Marius' shadow!

"I'm not his shadow!" She exclaimed, Enjolras smirked, stepping away from her so as to get a better look at her.

"We'll you are close to his height… And you go around doing tasks for him-"

"I'm his friend. Nothing more." Enjolras frowned slightly, studying her again.

"You're in love with him." Shock ran through her, how did he know? She was a raised con artist, she knew how to keep things hidden. Yet here was his best friend telling her he knew her deepest secret.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, but her voice cracked a bit giving it away. Some sort of emotion ran across his face for a second, but it was gone before she could figure out what it meant.

"You never answered my question." Éponine frowned, how was she going to tell him that she had nowhere to go? His eyes bored into her.

"None of your business, Monsieur. Thank you again, goodnight." She turned to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"Where are you going Éponine?" He sounded broken, like he wanted to do something but he couldn't. She turned around to face him again.

"To my sister's house. It's just around the corner, I'll be fine." He studied her face for some truth and she put on a convincing though slightly forced smile. "Goodnight, Monsieur."

She turned again and nearly jogged away. He knew she was lying, she could tell. But what did that matter now? She wanted to kick herself. Foolish, Éponine he would have helped you. She thought. Tears now stinging at her eyes, maybe not majorly but he would probably would have at least found her a place to stay and given her some food.  
She had seen Marius with Cosette, and her heart was breaking all over again. She turned the corner, not sure if he was following her or not. She hoped he wasn't, she was already upset at herself for turning down help… Once again her pride took the best of her.

Éponine looked down each street, looking for a suitable alley way to hide in for the night. Finally finding one without any sick on the ground at the end, Éponine traipsed down it. Sitting down into the muck and grit of wear and tear. She was there for a minute before Enjolras' voice found her again.

"So this is your sister's house. I thought she might be a little more neat but maybe she's busy." Her insides boiled, his comment seemed to rub her the wrong way.

"You followed me." She stated, he stepped into the light, he was wearing his signature red.

"You lied to me." He stated back, he looked almost disappointed.

"What else could I do, Monsieur?" She asked.

"Éponine! You were nearly just raped, you think walking off will save you? Jesus, that man that attacked you? He's waiting behind that corner over there, waiting to attack you again." She was tired, tired of trying to figure out people.

"Then let him." Enjolras looked shocked, his eyes narrowed in concern and confusion. He didn't speak for a while, just stared at him.

"Éponine.." He started.

"I have nothing, no food, no clothes, not even someone who loves me… Why should I fight anymore?" Éponine was surprised on how easy it was to tell how she was feeling, it was if only with him could she let her secrets go.

"He's broken you, hasn't he?" He asked, Éponine looked up.

"Who has?" She replied, Enjolras watched her sadly.

"Pontmercy." The name struck something in her, a pain and sorrow. She didn't speak in fear of saying something she'd regret, so she just looked at him, knowing he'd understand.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I was wrong about you. I had thought you just a shadow but I see how wrong I was." It was the most honest he'd been all night. Éponine was surprised at his confession, maybe, just maybe he had changed a bit.

"Monsieur, then we are on the same boat. I had thought something of you too." He nodded, she closed her eyes wishing he would go away and let her sleep, but he did not.

"Éponine I'm not going to leave you." She opened her eyes to find him closer, she almost wanted to scoot away. She had trouble trusting men, that would be because of her father. The only man she really trusted was Marius, and he was gone now too.

"Monsieur Enjorlas-"

"Just Enjolras, Mademoiselle." He teased, she puffed up instantly. Surprised at his informality but mad at him calling her mademoiselle for she was far from one.

"Don't call me that, I am no lady Mon- Enjolras." She stopped herself halfway through, her cheeks burned.

"You look like a lady to me."

"Are you going to bother me all night?" She spat, she didn't mean to make it come out that way but her patience was running thin. Enjolras set his jaw tight, he was calculating her again. She realized she hated when he did that. She hated being judged, that was why she usually hid in the shadows.

"Éponine." He said, his voice almost pleading but warning at the same time. She was confused, he was being too kind to her. Her defense mechanism went up, to protect herself she had to get him to go away. She didn't think she could deal with another person she would be unable to trust.

"Don't you have some revolution to be directing?" She meant to hurt him there, he was annoying her with his staring and his odd persistence. He still stood there, looking at her reproachably.

"Or have you lost your edge? Monsieur I am not worth your time. I don't need your sympathy. I don't want it." She had lied, but she couldn't help it. She had had too much pain in her life. Enjolras' blue eyes flashed anger, good, she thought.

"I was wrong again about you. I thought there was hope for you but I see now that there isn't. Goodnight, Mademoiselle." He turned away walking slowly down the alley way back to the street. Éponine was shocked again, his words stung more than it probably would with any other person.

She couldn't figure him out. She was tired, yes, but it was as if he was bringing something into her she hadn't had inside herself in a long while. It almost scared her. She kicked herself again, not physically of course, but she was mad. In a moment of turmoil and anger, her mind reeling this way and that. Not sure of she could trust him but knowing she didn't have another choice, she let out two small words.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Enjolras stopped, had she just apologized? Guilt immediately ran through him. She had gone through so much and there he was, becoming yet another person she would never be able to trust.

"Merde!" He cursed, closing his eyes in disappointment. He turned, holding out his hand. "Éponine." Some emotion passed through her face and then as if she had given up, relief.

"Monsieur Enjolras, I think you're the only person who's ever turned around."  
This statement nearly floored him, his heart suddenly went out to this girl. She was so frail, so unloved. He hated it. She deserved so much more.

She walked slowly up to him, her dark hair moving with every step.

"Enjolras, I'm sorry... I don't know what's gotten into me-" Enjolras shook his head, wrapping her arm in his. He knew, she had so much going on in her head. She couldn't trust anyone, everyone wanted something of her or for her to do something for them. She was always second guessing her choices, back tracking and changing her answers and her doings halfway through them. She was a street rat, that was their nature.

Yet she was different, he looked down at her in a slight amusement, she was a fighter. She could defend herself with words, maybe not so much physically. But that didn't matter as long as she had someone around who could fight off the men who were doing wrong. Like himself, he realized.

He had trouble, suddenly imagining what would have happened if he hadn't been there to protect her. Anger bubbled in him at the thought of the man disrespecting her, more so as he remembered that the man had slapped her for her trying to protect herself.

"Eponine, stay at my place for a while." He said, stopping suddenly. She looked up at him in shock, he knew what was running through her head.

"Stay with you? Oh no, I couldn't-"

"I insist. I don't care otherwise. You need a place to stay, I don't trust those women at the center... I'm not going to just drop you off somewhere for them to kick you out in a few days."  
She shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Eponine, you're coming with me." He said again, taking ahold of her hand that was still clinging onto his arm.

"You're not going to give up, are you, Enjolras?" She asked, he shook his head laughing slightly.

"No I am not. Nor will I give up on the revolution. You're stuck with me."

"Enjolras, I couldn't, I really couldn't, that's too much. You saving me tonight was enough, truly." Enjolras set his jaw, raising his eyebrows at her.

"You are coming with me, I have a spare bed with your name on it and you're going to take it. I don't care what you say." Her brown eyes glared at him fiercely for a few minutes. That amused him greatly.

"Fine." She gave in. It was only for one night, she could sneak away in the morning hours. Her tiredness taking over more than anything else. All she wanted to do was sleep, and if going back with him meant she was closer to it, well then she'd take it.  
**

His flat was nice compared to what she was used to. Not at all neat but cleaner than anywhere else she'd ever been. It was lit by candles, which suddenly caused her to fear that she may be burned to death, considering papers and books were laying around any possible surface. She blew this off as Enjolras turned to her expectantly.

"Eponine, please do not go running off in the middle of the night-" she puffed up her chest indignantly.

"I am my own person I can take care of myself-" she started, but he cut her off roughly, sounding completely exasperated.

"Please, 'Ponine! Let yourself be helped for once. I'm not here to judge you! I'm here to make sure you're okay!" She took a small step back, he was angrier than she expected.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, her eyebrows furrowed. She was so tired it was hard to stand straight anymore.

"Because you need this, and I can't stand you being alone and uncared for anymore." He admitted, she stared at him long and hard for a few moments. Finally giving up.

"Okay." She said, he looked relieved, turning away from her to walk further into the room. Just because she had said okay didn't mean anything was going to come of it.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, she was... Starving. But she wasn't about to just let him completely take care of her, she didn't want to be that much into his debt. He turned to look at her again, his face pulled into an annoyed expression. She clenched her jaw, why did he have to be so persistent?

"Eponine." He practically warned, she nodded. Letting him help her would get him off her back, bringing her closer to sleep and closer to getting her the hell out of there. He walked into the other room, coming back a moment later with bread and some pork. She sat down tentatively at the edge of a chair next to a table, and he put the food in front of her, watching her expectantly. After she took the first bite he seemed satisfied and relaxed.

She ate slowly, trying to fill her stomach without over eating because that could cause problems she didn't want to deal with. Enjolras watched her silently, not speaking until she shoved the plate away unceremoniously.

"Feel better?" She uses to admit it, but she did. Now that her stomach was happy the nagging hunger wasn't a distraction anymore.

Enjolras smiled almost satisfied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know this is difficult for you." He murmured, she nodded, not wanting to speak, not yet. They were silent again for a few minutes. "You can trust me, you know?"  
Eponine knew, but she was determined not to- at least not at the moment. There were too many people she knew who had destroyed her, she didn't want to let another one in just yet.

"Please stay, at least for tonight. Don't leave- don't-"

"I won't." She interrupted him. She wanted to, definitely. But she was so tired she knew that when she finally let herself relax she would fall into a deep slumber that would keep her until morning. Being at a place of someone from the Amis caused a slight calmness within her, she did trust these men slightly more than anyone else. But not by much.  
"You okay?" He asked, she nodded. "Okay," he murmured. He stood up slowly, looking a bit pained. He must be sore, there had been a bit of a riot the day before.

"Are you okay?" She asked back, he laughed tiredly.

"Sore, really sore." He rolled his shoulder. "I'll be fine in a day or two." He said dismissively, letting the grimace fade from his face. He held out her hand and after a second she took it, letting him lead her to her bed for the night.

"Don't worry about waking up early or anything. Sleep as late as you like." He said softly, letting to of her hand, his was warm and the absence of it made her heart stir in a way she didn't understand.

She climbed into the bed fully clothes, shoes still on her feet, letting the warm blankets engulf her. Enjolras was still at the door looking at her in almost pity.

"You don't have to leave... If you want. The room is open to you as long as you need it. I'd rather you stay- but it's up to you. I don't want to force anything onto you, I want you to be able to trust me. Just so you know, my doors are always open to you. If you ever need anything... I'm here." And with that he left, letting sleep and confusing thoughts consume her.

When she woke it was near noon. She felt more refreshed than she ever had in all her life. The blankets were still warm, and she hated getting out of them, but eventually did quite reluctantly.

Enjolras was gone, but he left out breakfast for her and a note.

- I hope you slept well, I didn't do anything so don't worry. Bathrooms on the left, you can take a bath if you want. I'll be at the Musain all day, stay as long as you like. -E -

Eponine smiled a bit, a bath seemed nice. She ate quickly, since her stomach had gotten a bit more used to having food inside it over night. After she had her full Eponine walked quietly to the bathroom. It was simple, a tub in the corner and a mirror on the wall. She liked it.

Stripping and ignoring the bruises and cuts she ran the water and got into the bath, letting the warm liquid wash away all the grime and sweat of living on the streets. Her heart was still pounding, though she knew Enjolras would keep his word, it was a body reaction she couldn't really control.  
When her body started to feel and resemble a prune she got out drying herself off. She looked down at her clothes, it seemed like such a waste to have a bath and then put on dirty clothes again. So Eponine cleaned those too, sitting on the basin waiting for them to dry feeling completely exposed.  
She supposed she could grab one of Enjolras' shirts, but explaining the situation would be awkward and of course that would also mean that she would have to talk to him again.

Being alone was alright to her. The fact that where she was made her heart quicken, but all the same... Maybe staying one more night may not hurt. After the thought crossed her mind there wasn't really anything else to be done. She was shocked at herself, but then again, food, a bed... It all seemed nice to her.

A few hours later when her clothes were mostly dry, Eponine put her clothes back on and decided to take a trip to the Musain. She was there son a matter of minutes, knowing all the shortcuts like the back of of her hand. Everyone was already there except for Marius, she was thankful for his absence. Enjolras looked at her when she came in, giving her a confusing combination of worry and relief.

Courfeyrac came to her and have her a seat between Grantaire and himself, they were always nice to her. Enjolras continued to talk so Eponine sat in silence, happy to just relax between people she knew. It was past none before the meeting broke up but Eponine was already gone. She had walked back to the flat.  
-

Enjolras watched her leave, a sudden sorry catching his chest. If it weren't for the men he would have followed her, but what could he do? She was her own person, he couldn't force his help upon her.

He walked to his flat in silence wondering where she was now, thinking how badly he wanted to keep her safe. What was it about her that made him feel this way? Shaking his head he opened the door to his flat, traipsing inside. His heart suddenly leaping in surprise and a bit of joy.

Eponine sat fast asleep on the couch, knees pulled into her chest. He couldn't help but smile.


End file.
